


Wine

by OolongInAugust



Category: OolongInAugust
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OolongInAugust/pseuds/OolongInAugust
Kudos: 8





	Wine

他们用尽各种姿势度过了疯狂的前半夜。  
细碎的呻吟，颤抖的呜咽和压抑的闷哼消失在凌晨三点。残留的味道在黑暗中无声荡漾，房间内的大床上深色系的被单漫不经心地在瘦削的脊背上画出一条柔软的线条，白皙的皮肤，深青的纹身，暗红的吻痕随着呼吸节奏微微起伏，像是要融化在一起开出一朵罂粟花来。  
艳丽的花朵被坐在落地窗前的人看在眼里，感觉好像又疯狂地和那人做了一次。他一腿曲起一腿平放，家居裤散落的松紧带被依旧硬挺的性器顶起，肤色略白的上身赤裸着，握着红酒瓶轻灌一口，从嘴角溢出的醇香浸过胸口被抓挠的痕迹。  
高楼的窗外是月光与霓虹的混合色，蒙上他的侧脸，让他看上去一半温柔一半狠戾。

床上的人在红酒剩下三分之一的时候醒来，没摸到身边的温热后翻身看见窗边模糊的轮廓。  
浑身赤裸的人勾起几个小时前被疯狂扯下的睡袍，披在身上却大敞着前身朝窗边走去，粉嫩的性器低垂，在赤着脚踩地板的轻闷声之间摇摆，逆光行走的时候，一直盯着彼此的两人心中，残留的情欲又开始躁动。  
“怎么不睡？”  
开口便是之前哭喊过度的沙哑嗓音。  
“还硬着。”  
又一口红酒淌过咽喉，香与热交替升腾。  
刚睡醒的人低笑一声，嘴里含糊哼咛着听不清的调子，腿一弯又软在他的身上。  
“想喝…”  
软糯的尾音被落下的深吻截断，酒的味道被爱人肆意分享。  
唇舌间的水腻声混着他舒服的哼咛，似无意又似故意，滑腻的舌尖勾引着又躲闪着，只有惩罚似的扫过他敏感的上颚时，随着两声呜咽被安分地捕获。  
醇香酸涩的味道被津液稀释后吞咽入腹，他的手揉了几下那处硬挺，又滑到小腹若有若无地撩拨，最后指尖挑开裤缝套弄着他的性器，微凉与火热贴合，像是寒冰遇上烈火，发出尖细的声音彻底惊醒了混沌的欲望。  
光滑的睡袍这次从后颈处被拉下，脊背上艳丽的花朵再次绽放。修长的指尖顺着肌理下滑，没入股沟，轻扫褶皱，微微探入，是如初次的温热紧致。  
“还有些水儿…”  
亲吻被玩味的声音打断。他的指尖在他体内随意扣弄一下，沾着上一场性爱残留的黏腻，然后涂抹在他丰腴的臀肉上。  
被羞的人嗷呜一口咬住他的下唇，续上的亲吻之间是撒娇般的气恼。  
他任由这人发泄，双手环住他的腰之后往下滑去，握住他的臀瓣揉搓玩弄。

睡袍和家居裤在亲吻和抚摸之间半褪，跨坐在上方的人喘息着握住他完全挺立的性器，对准身后随着呼吸一张一合的褶皱就要坐下去…  
然而托住他的手掌在无声地阻止。  
下一秒，是什么冰凉光滑的东西抵在了那处。他被激得猛然抽搐，还来不及开口那东西就被微微推进了体内。  
有一瞬间的慌乱和紧张，他抖着身子摸到身后，入手是冰凉坚硬的玻璃，不久前曾被那人唇舌包裹的瓶口，此刻捅进了他的体内。  
“我不要…不要…”  
无措感铺天盖地地把他淹没，他染上哭腔的声音彻底激发了人骨子里的劣根性，瓶口又被吞进去一分。  
“别怕…你吃的下去的…”  
他此刻的声音带着些魔力，让听的人有些羞耻也有些隐隐的兴奋。  
“呜呜呜呜不行…太深了不行…”  
“行的…放松…吞得下的…嗯？”  
原本在上方的人被托着后颈放倒在落地窗边，眉心，眼睛，鼻尖和唇瓣上依次被安抚的吻覆上。吻被加深的同时，冰凉坚硬的玻璃开始试探着抽插。  
浅浅地抽出一分，深深地插入两分。潜意识里的兴奋在疯狂地叫嚣，吞噬着他最后的克制，呻吟和呜咽声大了起来，呼吸完全是了节奏，他无法再承受他的亲吻。

躺着的人重重地喘息，盯着天花板的眼睛渐渐失神，只有他自己知道，他正在朝失控的边缘走去。  
骨节分明的五指扣住酒瓶底，一下一下的动着。他面无表情地盯着那处，瞳孔里却是波涛汹涌的欲望，他看着推入时褶皱的紧缩推拒，也看着拉出时粉嫩的肠肉攀附在绿色的玻璃上，像是欲擒故纵的挽留。  
仅剩不多的红酒在瓶子里晃荡，撞击瓶身的声音在这一刻听得格外清晰。深红色的液体朝着瓶口的方向进进退退，像极了起起伏伏的快感，不断攀升累积，等一个宣泄的出口。  
粉嫩的性器完全挺起，兴奋地在空气中左摇右摆，躺着的人伸手握住自己的性器开始撸动，可是身后毫无规律的抽插偶尔让光滑的瓶口碾过那粒凸起，令他猛然抽搐。

瓶口被吞得最深的时候，再有一个深插他便能射出来。然而坚硬的玻璃停在体内不动了，冰凉早已被体内的温热吞噬，贪婪的肠肉紧紧绞着瓶口，颤抖的样子像是在乞求给他一个痛快。  
停下动作的人依旧看着那处，看着静止的瓶口被褶皱一张一合地含着，偶尔收紧的样子像是在无声地将它吞咽到更深的地方。  
“…给我…求你…呜呜呜…”  
声音更加沙哑了，眼尾也挂上了红，红肿的唇瓣蠕动着，他撸动着自己的性器彻底沦为情欲的奴隶。  
“说你爱我。”  
他的嗓音竟然更哑。  
“…我爱你…我爱…啊！”  
猛然推进的酒瓶让瓶口再次碾过那粒凸起，瓶内冰凉的酒撞入他的体内，肠肉被激得紧紧收缩，绞得酒瓶动弹不得。  
浓稠的精液一股一股从粉嫩的小孔吐出，落在他自己的手指上，小腹间。

是前所未有的快感。

待他被高潮顶起的胸膛重重的跌落，酒瓶被温柔抽离，撤出的瞬间发出“啵”的声响，让他脚趾蜷缩，闭上了眼睛。  
“爽完了才害羞？”  
故意气他的声音又响起，他撑起身子佯装发怒地伸手打他，却被温柔地握住并舔走了上面的精液。  
还不等他脸红，就看见他伸出手指刮走他腹部残留的浓稠，又拿起刚才的酒瓶，把刮来的精液捋进瓶口，白浊在他的视线里沿着瓶口内壁缓慢下滑…

他扶着快要硬到爆炸的性器进入他的时候，酒瓶内的白浊掉落进深红的液体。

停留在高潮余韵里的人猛然被填满，一声惊呼从嘴角溢出，下一秒，他看见依旧停留在他身体里的人举起了酒瓶，喉结滑动，深红和白浊滑进了他的嘴里。

那晚，他把所有的味道都分给了他。


End file.
